MOVIE 002
Ben and Adam made good on #GreatestGenKhan with a tour that forever scarred the legacy of the most beloved Trek movie. '' ''Kirk's got the Academy Driver's Ed class out when his baby mama calls about torpedo custody. His old buddy Khan (the real one) has Jaked Chekov's Del Sol and is rolling for Regula! '' ''Kirk does the Jeep wave & Khan punches him in his rich Corinthian leather! He wants the full Peter Gabriel & Phil Collins discography from Kirk but Kirk gives him an old Napster link. '' ''Kirk makes it to space Fantasy Island but Mr. Roarke grabs Genesis while Chekov and Terrell almost kill them due to "Nubbins Mark 1." The Enterprise and Reliant go full Red October! '' ''Khan Tupolevs Genesis! Spock jumper cables the Enterprise to escape by the skin of Kirk's toupee. But Spock dead! Will the box office save him? Put Adam & Ben on tour again 2 find out! '' Tour Dates '''2018-2019 Dates' * May 17 - North Door in Austin, TX * May 18 - Sons of Herman Hall in Dallas, TX * Aug 03 - Club Vinyl in Las Vegas, NV * Aug 23 - Sixth & I Synagogue in Washington, DC * Aug 24 - Bell House in Brooklyn, NY * Aug 25 - Mass MoCA in North Adams, MA * Aug 28 - Pittsburgh, PA * Aug 29 - Boston, MA * Aug 30 - Atlanta, GA * Aug 31 - Ferndale, MI * Oct 03 - Great Hall in Toronto, ON * Oct 04 - Vancouver, BC * Oct 19 - Mission Theater in Portland, OR * Oct 20 - Vera Project in Seattle, WA * Nov 02 - Lincoln Hall in Chicago, IL * Nov 03 - Cedar Cultural Center in Minneapolis, MN * Nov 30 - Alamo Drafthouse in Denver, CO * Dec 01 - Lawrence, KS * Dec 07 - Bootleg Theater in Los Angeles, CA * Jan 16 - Sketchfest, San Francisco, CA Special Dispensation To promote future live events the DC Recording is made available to the public. MaxFun donors have access to the Atlanta Recording of this show. Trading Cards Wrath of Khan 01.jpg|All Our Favorite Characters Die! Wrath of Khan 02.jpg|King Shit Small Town Theater Director Wrath of Khan 03.jpg|The First Year They Made The Del Sol Wrath of Khan 04.jpg|He Loves Watching It Go In Wrath of Khan 05.jpg|Wait!!!!!! Wrath of Khan 06.jpg|Bad News Delivered With A Smile Is Worse News Wrath of Khan 07.jpg|You Don't Have To Use Your Eye, Do You? Wrath of Khan 08.jpg|Spock: Interesting Premise McCoy: What The Fuck!!! Wrath of Khan 09.jpg|Yah Ghanna Wanna Take Out The Shapports Whare The Nhacelles Mheat The Boady Wrath of Khan 10.jpg|Hey Kirk! Great News! Wrath of Khan 11.jpg|Punch In The Garage Door Code And Shoot These Fuckers! Wrath of Khan 12.jpg|9 Fingers Holding 2 Halves Of A Body Together Wrath of Khan 13.jpg|Adam And Ben Stared Wordlessly At The Replica For 45 Minutes At STLV Wrath of Khan 14.jpg|He Gets Kirk's Gherkin! Wrath of Khan 15.jpg|It's Probably Been So Long Since Joachim Cranked It Wrath of Khan 16.jpg|Submarine Movie! Wrath of Khan 17.jpg|Punch In The Go Code, Let It Run Wrath of Khan 18.jpg|Looks Right At The Orville Redenbacher Bag! Wrath of Khan 19.jpg|The Day Is Saved! Wrath of Khan 20.jpg|Brando! Category:Movies